Family Guy: Left in Sydney
by Subwayguy99
Summary: Peter, Cleveland and Joe is stuck in Sydney thanks to Peter doing some random stuff that lost them some money. Now all they have is a hundred AUS dollars, to live their lives here or will Brian even BRING THEM BACK or will he just appear in story?
1. Finally we're here!

**FAMILY GUY: The Outback**  
**Part 1a**

Joe, Cleveland and Peter was travelling in Austrailia and their hotel was in Sydney, so they were doing some shit to plan for their time in Austrailia. ''WHERE'S THE BEER!'' Peter shouted and he was running a bit for the pub, even though it was downtown and then he found a pub 30 seconds later, when he bumped into a another person. ''Cool day, mate.'' said the guy, who was obvious Austrailian. ''Okay where's the pub?'' Peter asked, and he turned left because the guy didn't answer and then he saw the pub. ''Ohhhh, there's the pub, thanks!'' Peter said and then he ran away to the pub. ''Didn't he get the map?'' the guy asked and Peter met the bartender. ''ALRIGHT, BRO! Can I have a large beer, please!'' Peter said, before running around the place and trying to jump on the chair.

Cleveland and Joe came into the pub in Redfern and they saw Peter inside drinkin' his beer and it was empty already. ''This pub is totally awesome!'' Peter shouted and he was a bit drunk already because he couldn't stand well. ''This might end bad, but we don't know yet.'' Joe said, being optimistic and he was in the pub along with Cleveland and they ordered some beer as well. ''This isn't a bad place at all.'' Cleveland said and then there was a racist guy looking at him supiciously. ''Keep your eyes peeled!'' the racist dude shouted and then he ran around with apprently being stealth and then CLEVELAND walked away calm. ''SERIOUSLY, mate?''

Cleveland ran away and Joe and Peter was having some beer and Peter was drunk as hell. ''Damn, this isn't suprising.'' Joe said and Peter was doing some karioke, really drunk. ''I want...want to...want to...somebody with a kangaroo.'' Peter sang and he got the crowd to boo at sunset. ''Get of stuff, mate and get wrecked with a kangroo!'' the guy shouted and the a few bottles were thrown at him and even vegatables and then Peter walked off the stage onto the floor.

**Part 1b coming soon!**


	2. STOLEN WHEELCHAIR!

**FAMILY GUY: Lost in Sydney**  
**Part 1b: Trying to Kick Back!**

Peter was kicked out of the pub by a few guys including the manager BECAUSE he was too drunk to EVEN stand up properly and then he tried to go back in, but he managed to get nearly knocked out. ''Peter, PETER! WAKE UP!'' Joe shouted, shaking the guy's body and then he kicked Joe and Joe fell off his own wheelchair. ''What, what? I'LL SAVE YOU JOE!'' he yelled and he got Joe and put him on his chair and he was breathing fast. ''That was close, since somebody could just punch him. HOW do we get out?'' Cleveland said, calmly and he looked a tourist centre. ''Maybe we'll get help on where we are, I mean this is Sydney and everything, but other than that, what the rest of Sydney is.'' ''No, we gotta look at some atlas or something.'' Joe said and then they gathered up all of their money.

The group was at the convience store in the same area, trying to buy an atlas and Joe got the atlas, but then a bunch of guys threw him off, he was litterally thrown off and then they ran off with the wheelchair. ''WE GOT TO CATCH THEM!'' Joe shouted and then both Cleveland and Peter ran after the thieves with a desire for fast and then thieves were running into the wheelchair. ''We got to stop them!'' Cleveland shouted and the Peter tried to run, but he was way too drunk, so he couldn't catch up. ''TAKE THIS SHIT!'' one of thieves shouted and the wheelchair was thrown at Cleveland in the way, that the black dude would be hit by a hard punch.

Cleveland carried the wheelchair back to Joe and Peter was stumbling hard, but less because he was less drunk. ''THOSE GUYS GOT AWAY WITH OUR STUFF! WE CAN'T STOP THEM!'' Peter yelled, freaking out and he was running around in circles and Joe told calm down, even though there was worse things and then Cleveland grabbed Peter in the back and then he was stopped. ''How do we live here with not that much money?'' he asked Joe, but the wheelchair guy didn't know and he was pretty confused.

**Part 1c is also coming soon and sorry for almost nothing coming out yesterday, I hope you have AWESOME reading this EPICNESS!**


End file.
